


Moondance

by whosyourmaster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Full Moon, Goddesses, Moon, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosyourmaster/pseuds/whosyourmaster
Summary: Katara is having control problems, hopefully she can find answers with the spirit world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



The midnight moon was high in the sky, swelled with the fullness of light, that made the snow glitter. Families walked along the canals toting along baskets full of fish, blankets, wood and other daily necessities. Cold and biting, The breeze whistled past carrying an ambient song. Katara crossed over the bridge, tugging her tiger-seal coat closer to her chest, shuttering out the cold. She use to love the cold, that little bit of bite that tingled on your fingers, a constant reminder that you were still part of this world. However life in Republic City required her to pack away the fur pelts in exchange for banquet ballgowns, at least it use too. The snow crunched under her boots, a constant tune that blended with the wind, sounds of children laughing and parents working.

She smiled as two young boys ran past, wild hair sticking out at all ends as they flung snowballs at each other. She would need to send her son’s a falcon message, let them know she got to the north safety. 

“I have you now Fire Lord!” Yelled the older of the two over his own laughter.

“You will never catch me Avatar!” Came the younger boys response as he turned down a side street, racing off into the night; The other boy close behind, dodging snowballs as he went. A small smile stretched across Katara’s winter dried skin. Pulling her fur hood closer, she felt a small trail of a single warm tear on her cheek start to cool in the frosty weather.

Turning in the opposite direction as the children, Katara headed towards the Chieftains palace. The looming presence of the palace grew till it aligned with the moon as she walked up the stairs. Kanos of guards and benders sailed in and out of the basement river channels. The young men yelled their greetings and excitement at the legendary warrior, as the older soldiers re-welcomed her with salutes. With a warm smile She waved them off as they sailed down the river. Avoiding the front entrance guards, the legendary waterbender made her way towards the oasis gates.

As the gates door opened, a rush of hot air ghosted against Katara’s face, brushing the hair from her face. The soft sounds of rushing water and rustling leaves created a surreal experience backed by the harsh coldness behind her. Quick to enter, Katara removed her outer most layers as she crossed the bridge to the small island. Stepping softly, she peered into the pool of water in the center. Glass like in appearance, the surface was undisturbed as the twin kois danced their circles. The grass was soft against her palms as she kneeled on the edge of the pool.

Silence fell over her as she followed the koi around and around and around. Edges of the pond hazed over as the black and white iridescent scales blur together. Aang use to tell the kids the story of their first visit, it was Kya and Bumi’s favorite, especially the part about the “super amazing mega monster of the lagoon” as Bumi liked to call it. Though, they rarely talked about what lead to Aang’s avatar state or what happened afterwards. Even when they pestered him, Uncle Zuko managed to remain incredibly tight lipped about it. Why they never thought to ask Sokka was a blessing that Aang and Katara were never going to question. 

Sighing softly, Katara took one finger and lightly touched it to the top of the pool. A crystal thin ripple widened out from her tan index finger, having a more effect on her surroundings rather than the twin koi. The water it didn’t even feel like it was there, it matched her temperature perfectly. Bending forward, Katara placed both hands within the spirit water, hoping to not disturb the koi. Her bangs fell loose as she closer her eyes and focused on the flow of her chi, in and out through her fingers to the pool. She tried to empty here mind, breathe in the moment, but even with the blackness of her clothes eyes she could tell that the bright glow of healing was not taking place. Nothing was happening.

Water dripping from her fingernails, she pulled her hands from the water with a small whine. Limp in her lap, she studied her calloused fingers in her lap,a darker stain that grows under her damp palms. They looked the same but wholly changed since leaving Republic City.

After the funeral she, surrounded by her children, traveled by boat to return Aang home. Nestled in a small grove of wild flowers and fruit, next to Appa, Momo and Giazo. That was when something started to feel wrong. The flowers were softened, wilted from a harsh summer, and were in desperate need of water. Try as hard as she might though, she was unable to siphon a single drop from their water reserves. The liquid remained completely unmoved, not working with her like it so eagerly wanted to usually. Since a problem Kya tried to heal her but nothing seemed to work, they then poured over every text they had on waterbenders losing their power. There was a fear for a while that it was caused by Yakone but that seemed impossible since he was in prison, powerless and Katara never truly saw the man on the battlefield.

Turning her attention to the river around the island she raised and arm. With a force of will that felt like running a marathon, she pushed all of herself into controlling the water. The river was unimpressed and did not bend to her will. She leaned all her weight into the pose, tried to focus harder, use her imagination to visualize a strong steady stream being diverted towards her hand. Brows pinched together, teeth clenched, she widened her finger putting genuine effort into flexing her palms. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Slamming her fist into the ground, the grass reduced any chance of hearing a satisfying thud. She let out an angry garble of a noise, trying to take some satisfaction in making audible disgust. The smell of warm earth and wet grass filled her nostrils as she dug her fingers in, watching them sink in. Foggy breathe bounced back onto her face as she bent down lower to the ground. A relaxing strain pulling along her spine. The stretch brought memories of warm mornings, citrus smells and goofy smiles as she tried to teach Sokka yoga. He was never the greatest at it but it was a needed family time that was rarer as they aged.

As she sagged into her pseudo childs pose, a pressure was added to her shoulder. At first she thought it was a knot being stretched but then it never lightened. 

“Hello Katara.” A golden warm voice flowed over her, lighting up her nerves in the old recess of her mind. She shot up, straightening out her back so fast that the pang of nails dug into her shoulder for a slight moment. A sharp reminder that some level of reality was involved in what she was seeing.

“Yue!?” 

“Hello.” replied the long gone princess, yet somehow she was ever present in that moment. Floating above the pool, yue smiled lightly, her entire being filled the oasis in a bright cleansing light. She looked nothing short of glorious, all soft floating fabrics, shimmering white hair and gentle blue eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

“I.... I.... How are you here!?” Katara asked, scooting closer the ponds edge, desperate to reach out and touch her gone friend. The moon was full and heavy in the sky, aligning with Yue’s upper body, the craters clear across the alabaster surface. At that moment the waterbender noticed the wispy look to Yue. A massive crater peaking through the princesses skin, discoloring her left cheek. With a smile tinged with sadness, the princes tilted her head towards the moon. “I was always here.” 

“Well not necessary here. I haven't been to this spot in years.” She went on, watching the koi dance around each other with disinterested thinly veiling something deeper. There seemed to be a weight that landed on her shoulders, dragging her closer to the pool. She was such a gentle person and that alone made any look of upset ideologically wrong to be on her brow. 

“I’ve missed you.” Katara blurted out, hoping to distract her, though in hindsight that probably wasn't the best way. Though Yue did look up, so small victories. “I as well. What brings you too our little grotto?” 

“What makes you think I am not on a social call?” She sniffed. She may have never been the funny on but a potent combo of Sokka's humor and Zuko's whit had distilled in her a sharp love of sarcasm. Luckily the princess seemed to know this, quirking a brow. “Seems like an awfully long way to come for a friendly visit.” 

“I haven’t been able to bend.” Katara said, looking down at her hands again, now wet and covered in mud.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t control the water anymore. It’s like I was when I was a child.”

“I am sure you have always been a talented bender.” Yue said, the glow becoming brighter as the princess floated closer to the banks of the pond. The middle aged waterbender gave a snort.

“Did I ever tell you about I once accidently froze Sokka to a fire nation ship?” A light laugh burst forth from the moon spirit. It was warm and energetic, the kind of laugh that made you an addict, trying every joke you know to get your next hit.

“I am sure he has never let you live that down.”

“He never has, I was a pretty pitiful bender before I met Aang.” The lazy warmth gave way to the gaping emptiness that only death could make you feel. The rushing of the river became louder in her ear, it was calming yet crashing pressure on her mind.

“You always had it in you.” Yue said with so much convections it was as if a fact rather than a feeling. “You just needed the support to show your strength.” She hovered, just to the left of the waterbender, positioned as if seated upon the grass but never touching it. The drapes of hair and fabric flowed and danced in the air as though she was underwater. Tenderly weightless to the tethers of the earth. In that moment Katara felt three hundred and sixty five times heavier, weighted down by the dirges of war wounded worlds. She felt the beginnings of wrinkles around her mouth dig in.

“I always found you to be something strong and wild. Like a turtle seal, beautifully at home in water. I wanted so much to live like you.” Katara could feel the weight, the only Yue had, of the goddess’s stare. 

“I remember thinking that you were meant for something special.” Katara admitted, something she only ever thought, never said. “That you are special.”

“I guess you were right.” Silence fell over the pair, only the rush of water making noise. With a tired sigh, Katara laid back in the grass, filling her vision with nothing but the swollen moon. Small stars clustered together in little white splatters across the sky. Picking a point, she stared on with heated attention. As the seconds ticked on her point of reference star seemed to dull and disappear, though with every blink they came right back.

“You are a part of the spirit world, right?”

“Yes.”

“How is everyone?”

“They are content, The spirit world is a comforting place.” There was a small comfort there. Though the more she thought about it, part of Aang wouldn’t ever see the spirit world. That small part of him that was the avatar was out in the world right now, buried somewhere in the soul of a young waterbender.

“You must miss him.” Yue said leaning closer.

“I miss all of them. I miss you.” She admitted a little known truth. She left the north far different than when she arrived that first trip. She left a bender and a fighter but she left feeling like a chunk of her had been taken away. 

“I walked by the palace tonight.” This brought interest from the goddess. “They have me hold up in the same room like our first trip. It is all the same too, there is still a hole in the wall.” That brought out a loud bubble laugh from Yue.

“Why Sokka thought a boomerang would work inside still baffles me to this day. Im sure it baffles him now.”

“At least Aang was willing to help him generate some wind though.”

“Yeah but I think Momo was bitter until the very end about almost being hit.”

“Oh and then the dancing, I never knew the south had such different traditions!”

“We don’t! That was all just Sokka trying to dance.” Bellies aching and tears collecting in the corner of their eyes, the pair laughed filling the oasis with the warmth of their pleasure.

“That was one of the best nights of my life! Worth the chastising I got that morning.”

“Well at least he did have to worry about your honor being tarnished from a dummy with a boomerang or the avatar.”

“True, to bad he never thought to worry about the bender from the south.” That brought a burnt rose color to the apples of Katara’s cheeks. She could remember the feeling of being wrapped around similarly tanned skin giggling into the heated cavity of two warm bodies. The feeling of toes lightly scraping across shins, seeking a pocket of heat to tuck into. The goose bumps traveled up Katara's thighs making her flushed giggles harder. The cold wind was louder than usual and the new moon left the world dark. Yet, Yue’s white hair still captured what little light there was, glistening in the shadows. It was as smooth as sheets of water, cascading over smooth river stones. 

The sound of Sokka’s snoring gave a steady rhythm to the night, under the whispered giggles and gasps. Catching their breaths the young women just took time to savor the moment, curled up together under the warm furs. Yue brushed her smooth fingers across the fabric choker holding up Katara’s necklace. “I hate sleeping with mine on. I hate it.” She said curling her fingers around the warn carvings. “Well mine doesn’t have a man attached to it.” The waterbender said, trying to bring back the giggly mood. All she got was a nondescript hum, the slight frown marred the princesses soft pink lips

“Do you not like him?” Katara shifted her weight closer to the princess. The question seemed to frustrate Yue more.

“Not really, but even if I did, I didn't choose him yet I will have to be with him for the rest of my life.” With that she let go of Katara’s pendent, bringing her hands in tight to her face, covering her frowning mouth. Katara felt her chest ache. Her arms feeling trapped she timidly she gently stretched her arms across Yue’s side, lightly placing her palm against the small of the back. She start circling her fingers in tiny slow patterns.  Yue didn’t say anything but she curved her back, adding pressure to Katara’s rough finger pads.

That started up a trend of pushing the line. A brush to the hip became a roll became a gentle grab became a leg thrown over anothers became press of chests became nervous giggles and rolling back and forth. It was something warm and soft and tender and holy set so in the moment that both were fearful of the moment breaking. The strain of the day started to set in, creating an intoxicating combination of intimacy and sleepiness. As she closed her eyes the last thing Katara saw was the bright glint of blue eyes as warm lips meshed to hers.

“Katara?” A gust of air rushed across her cheeks bringing back to the moment. Yue floated there, as beautiful and translucent as ever. Her hair waving in a way that took your breathe away like drowning in the most pleasurable pool of water.

“What were you thinking about?” She asked, tiling her hair, curving her next into a perfect slope. A small wistful smile cross the middle aged warriors face, nostalgic for a part of the princess she never got to enjoy. “Just that night. Happy memories”

Bending forward, the moon goddess cupped Katara’s cheeks, a tender smile placed upon her lips. “The happiest of memories, my dear warrior.” 

Katara had to snort at that, “I am not a warrior anymore princess.” 

The glow became stronger as Yue bent in closer, Her overall appearance was gently blurred, not a single pore even seen at such proximity. “I’m not a princess anymore.” Yet what became more apparent was the small firefly like glows that surrounded her, fusing and leaving from her shape adding to her ethereal existence. 

“May I try something Katara?” She asked, almost hesitant, a pretty blush that painted her forever young face. A lump formed in Katara’s throat, something she hadn’t felt since she was a teenager. She just gave a gentle nod, her voice caught up in the lump of her throat. Now time either slowed down or Yue was just taking her time as she leaned in, sharing in the personal bubble of her favorite southern bender.

Ghostly humid lips brushed against her forehead. Tickling the finest hairs upon her skin before the pressure of soft skin was kissed upon her. A sudden rush crashed upon her third eye, a heady haze setting in. The trendles of tingling exploded from the back of her eyes, swallowing up her entire head, neck shoulders, all the way down to her toes. That feeling of intimacy and sleepiness came rushing back, filling her whole body. She saw and felt the bright cleansing light as it coursed through her like a strong current, cleaning out any clutter in her chakra pools.

As if being dunked in an ice cold river, Katara let out a gasp. That gasp was captured between the translucent lips of the moon goddess. There was no pressure upon her chapped lips but the surge of contact was felt through and through. For the first time, since Aang passed, the world felt calm, quite and at peace with itself. Katara felt at peace with herself, a release valve in her mind depressurizing and letting loose the flood of relaxation. There was the calm of somber realization and inevitable acceptance.

Soon though, the moment was gone and again Katara felt young, praying that moments never had an end. There were handfuls of moments that she would willing give up the rest for. Moments like Flying on Appa, holding her baby's, meditating with Aang and laying with the princess would be nothing less than a dream to have never end. Forever trapped in comforting joy of the life creating moment. Yet they were gone and only the memories would sustain them in her mind. Katara kept her eyes closed, completing the feelings to memory. The swirling of energy settled into her muscles.

“I will see you soon my Warrior.” Came an echoed whisper of a voice, than nothing. Just the quited rushing of the river and a soft rustle of leaves. She knew she was alone once more, just the stillness of the world alluded to it. When she opened her eyes, Katara was alone, lying in the grass with only the company of the twin koi fish. The world was quite, settled even. The moon shone down upon her and it felt as if it had warmth like the sun.

With deep inhale she raised to her feet, taking her favorite stance. A flick of her wrist, a steady stream of water diverted from the river wrapping around Katara’s body. Suddenly,  the water dropped to the ground, barely covering up the excited giggles of a middle aged mother.

“Thank you my princess. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to saiditallbefore for their wonderful donations through the FandomTrumpshate auction. Hope you and everyone else enjoys this.


End file.
